User talk:Zeon1/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Dragon Ball page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 14:40, October 28, 2011 Re: Super Dragon Ball I actually have not read the actual story. I just read the first few sentences, and saw that you're taking away canon elements, so I added the Alternate Timeline template. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I miss your kitty avatar. put him back! Scrmz It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 01:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You're cats cute. ;P. He also looks epic in the tie. 'Business Kitty.' Was he going for his interview as C.E.O of Fancy Feast Cat Dinners? It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 01:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *Awh. Poor FiFi. What does he do now? Work for Publix in the Cat Food aisle as a petting 'cat?' *Or... Did he kill the cat and take his job as CEO? It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 01:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Well. Did the Cat Police come? Or did SW Fanons nooby Katpire take him in as it's soldier? Hm? Hm? It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 01:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I see. What's FiFi's job now? It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 16:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? That has to stink... Sharing space with a devil mutt :[ It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 14:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ignorance }} That is all I see, unless you were referring to something else. If you are this "Tangent," then nevermind.}} Dragon Ball United I have asked you to answer my questions about this story, on the talk page of the Vulgar Saga. I will lock the pages if you do not answer by tonight. -KidVegeta :Okay, that's fine. When he starts posting it on deviantart, be sure to link to his story there to give him proper credit. -KidVegeta Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 20:15, December 23, 2011 Hey man, I want to discuss some stuff about Homeland and perhaps my ideas for a series on the DBW chat- could you stop by there? User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 03:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Here's a link to the new wiki Fanon.wikia.com Geki Fanon Wiki Because Sig Well, sure! I guess I'll have to give layout The picture is pan over there ---> The little message thingy will read "You don't need pants for the victory dance" And the colors will be purple and light purple. the top is purple and the bottom is light purple. So I guess thats it... [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 03:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Waka! Thats a HUGE pic! can ya make it a bit smaller please? Like, this size It's still a bit big; do it like that pic over der---------------------------------------------------> Sorry if I'm being picky [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 04:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Feedback* Hey, I'm glad you like First Legend. Sorry that it's still not complete yet, but the story is gonna unfold little by little as I finish writing the entire thing. Anyways I'd like to know what's a colab? You've got me interested. So what do you want to do with the story we're going to work on together? Can you just write chapter 2 of Only A Filthy Ape? Those little schoolgirls can't stop complaining in the blog post. The second chapter is the story of the Saiyan's father in prison right before he dies. Great. Now HZ's sig has my name on it here you go Nikon23 02:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know how the f*ck your talk page even works anymore Chat We have a chat because that is a wikia feature. You may use it as you wish. Currently it isn't used very much at all, so we haven't had the need for chat mods. That would change if we did have lots of activity on it. -KidVegeta a;ogaw What is the name of the book you had published? I sure wanna read it. -KidVegeta I... don't know how you knew Nir starts off in an orphanage. -KidVegeta So Imma bout to edit UF so you want me to delete the line where Rigor had the flashback about Vegeta? -Lau the G Chat Get on chat soon dude, you, Lau and I need to talk.